Ino Castle
by Mogeko
Summary: Randy woke up in... a strange place. It's not home, but it is a world full of Shiba Inu's trying to... you know what... that is up to you to find out. Warning: Contains gore, violence, mentions of rape, and cussing. You have been warned.


_I got sucked into this fandom. T T_

_A few episodes my sister showed me and now I can't stop thinking about Randy. How... does a simple cartoon like this... become so much more addicting than anime? I just, I don't understand. Anyway, enjoy._

_And about the picture for this fic... I got carried away. I can't draw so there is no way to draw the cover image._

* * *

Randy opened his eyes, yawning. He looked around to notice there was no one on the train with him.

"Oh yeah... I fell asleep." he muttered.

"..."

Realization suddenly dawned on him as he got up and frantically looked around him. He rushed over to a window and looked up at the electronic display. It said "Ino."

"... what?" Randy muttered as he walked out of the train. He looked around, noticing there were no staff or attendants.

"... what would a stupid person in a horror movie do?" he muttered. He looked to his right and noticed a forest not far ahead.

"... oh sure, investigate right because nothing bad ever happens." he said sarcastically.

He proceeded walking right, stopping to look at a ton of posters mentioning geltbush. He even found some in a package on the side of the road... which he ignored, because he doesn't know where it's been.

Finally, he sighed and looked out of a hole in the fence by the tracks. Something suddenly came to the hole and looked at him for a few seconds before leaving.

"WAAAAUUUGH!" he yelped. "What... what was that thing?!"

He gulped as he looked out the hole. When he saw nothing, he sighed as he noticed another geltbush poster.

"It's hardly sounding like a word anymore." he muttered. Finally, he entered the forest, stopping as he heard a crash behind him.

"WHO WHAT WHEN WERE WHY HOW ehhh?" he muttered. He looked down and noticed what looked like a shiba inu.

"..."

"Yameme."

"..."

"Yamememememe."

"What the hell?!" Randy yelled. "It talked!"

"Of course I can talk silly!" the shiba inu said. "Your a highschooler, right? Not a female, but I guess you'll do. Guys can do it with other guys, right? You are pretty cute anyway."

"... what?" Randy asked.

"Minaaaaaaa. Hey guys!" the shiba inu said. Suddenly, a huge army of them appeared behind the one.

"Yameme!" one said.

"Yamemeeeeeeeeeee!"

"Yameme- *pant pant* Yamememe!"

"Don't worry, we'll be gentle for your first time!" the one shiba inu said.

"... oh HELL NO!" Randy yelled as he started running as fast as he could away from the shiba inu's (you know what, I'm just gonna call them huskies, cause shiba inu's resemble them alot, right?)

Once out of the forest, he panted. "Must... get... away *pant* can't... go... back.. they'll *pant* catch... me... wait, why do they want to catch me?" he asked himself. "... Is this a dream?"

He sighed. "Let's just... calm down... Breeeeeaaaathe...HAAAAAAAAAAH." He looked around until he noticed a castle.

"... woah, that is a huge castle." he muttered. "Never seen anything like it... what a weird design. And there's lights on. Does anyone live in there? ... They can probably tell me how to get home... right? ... I can't just stand here, those white things will come back."

Finally, he started walking towards the castle. After a few feet, he noticed blood. As he looked further, he noticed one of the huskies, lying dead on the ground.

"... am I having a nightmare?"

Randy noticed a package of geltbush. He picked it up and threw it.

"DAMN YOU!" he yelled.

He looked up and noticed a pathway leading up to the castle. He got up and walked down it, noticing some weird statues mentioning "Yami-tan" and such. He then walked up to the doors, which was slightly opened.

"... does anyone live in this castle? It feels really eerie." he muttered. "Hmm, this is the entrance, right?"

He cracked open the door, only to be greeted with darkness.

"... Th-this is terrifying... but there's no where else... I think... I have to try... um, would this be trespassing? ... well, as long as I'm polite!" he beamed.

He walked in, throwing the doors open.

"Pardon meee?"

* * *

_Notes to Self:_

_Ino is Oni backwards, which means demon._

_Yami is a word I made up, becoming words the Shiba Inu's say like Yameme._

_Geltbush is some kind of German spread or something, not sure if I've even spelled it right._

_Shiba Inu's are dogs originating from Japan, and one of the oldest living dogs was a Shiba Inu. Also that was the first dog I picked when I played Nintendogs as a kid. :3_


End file.
